


Pet Me Please.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Singing, Spones.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A.U. Based on TOS Episode: Journey To Babel...Doctor McCoy had begun to be more of an irritant than usual...( The sequel to this is...Take my Lead. )





	Pet Me Please.

Following Spock's full recovery to good health, the usual situations on the Bridge of the Enterprise had seemingly returned to normal routine duties. Except for one slight difference. whenever Doctor McCoy appeared on the Bridge now, his attitude had begun to alter from his usual gruff, sarcastic manner into attempts at un-tune-full joyous singing.

Had it gone to his head, the very fact that he finally got the last word whilst caring for his two best friends simultaneously during Spock's fathers illness and successful operation on board the Enterprise whilst on their journey to Babel? Or did he simply possess ulterior motives?

Spock became somewhat curious if not completely fascinated by the good Doctors, only song choice, and upon repeatedly hearing it whenever the Doctor was around him, was increasingly becoming a vague irritant. He found he must question him further to achieve satisfaction and closure from this alarming matter.

Sure enough, shortly after Doctor McCoy swooshed through the turbo lift doors, and began his attempt at melody making.  
"Oh let me be, your teddy bear, put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere, oh let me be, your teddy bear...I...Just...wanna'...be...your...teddy...bear!"

Spock spoke calmly. "oh Doctor."

"Yes Spock?" 

"Come over here if you will please." He was obeyed.

"Doctor McCoy, I hope my assumptions are wrong, but my human half has begun feeling that you are trying to 'poke fun' at me, by repeatedly referring to the fact that I indeed, used to have a pet Sehlat, what you would describe as a live teddy bear, of which you have only recently acquired the knowledge to this personal information, by interrogating my unfortunate Mother on their recent visit to the Enterprise. Or, that this is some strange attempt on your part to try to impress and induce me in some way, with your shall we say, human humorous warmth. Am I wrong in either of these assumptions Doctor? Please illuminate me further if you will be so kind."

 

Doctor McCoy blushed. "Very astute Spock, well now which of these situations would you prefer?"

"The first is indeed, very demeaning so I would like you to desist in the repeated reference to this unfortunate humiliation, if that be the case Doctor. The second option, would seem to be more advantageous in that you, do not possess six inch fangs, which can be exceedingly dangerous, yet I would not humiliate you by leading you around with a chain trapped around you scrawny neck, Doctor."

"Your very astute Spock! I apologise, its just an 'old Earth' song that sprung to mind, and I do admit to have been getting a bit, carried away recently, in more ways than one! Although Spock, there is a third option." 

"What would that be Doctor."

Doctor McCoy spoke with a sly grin. "I will promise to stop singing that infernal song, if you promise to, lead me astray!"

Spock's expression became even blanker than usual at Doctor McCoy's shock statement. Either it had not sunk in properly, or he had not got the slightest knowledge of what he was referring to, but it did give his mind something else to work on and consider, than just a seemingly silly song. He got to work on it straight away!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by the late great Elvis Presley.


End file.
